Allylic esters of carboxylic acids have been prepared by a number of different methods. A useful method of preparing allyl acetate, for example, is by contacting propylene with a palladium catalyst in the presence of oxygen and acetic acid. This is illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,190,912, 3,275,608 and 3,670,014 and South African Patent No. 701,077, for example. Allyl acetate is useful as an intermediate for the manufacture of polymers, plasticizers and other valuable materials.
Butanediol has been prepared by a number of different methods as summarized in copending applications A and B, Ser. Nos. 365,228 and 365,231, both of William E. Smith and both filed May 30, 1973 and both now abandoned. Applications A and B are assigned to the same assignee as the present invention and are incorporated herein by reference.